


Staycation

by FiccinDylan



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Aftercare, Anal Fingering, Enthusiastic Consent, Love Bites, M/M, PWP, Rimming, Sciles, Scott is the Alpha, Skittles, Tongue Fucking, Topping from the Bottom, alright now to the good stuff, but not in the d/s sense, but this is not about that really, but this is skittles country, derek is stiles', if you see more let me know in the comments!, it's in the background, love that tag so much, scott cares for stiles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-24
Updated: 2014-10-24
Packaged: 2018-02-22 11:13:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,339
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2505728
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FiccinDylan/pseuds/FiccinDylan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles has wounds.<br/>Derek cleans those wounds<br/>Scott fills them in.</p><p>or </p><p>FiccinDylan woke up at 4am and was like "Skittles sidebar, tho?"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Staycation

**Author's Note:**

  * For [whatthehalefire](https://archiveofourown.org/users/whatthehalefire/gifts), [elephantfootprints](https://archiveofourown.org/users/elephantfootprints/gifts), [teyabobeya](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=teyabobeya), [Dansdreams](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Dansdreams).



> I consider the sterek relationship to be different from the skittles relationship. I like the idea of skittles being friends+ and sterek being mates and Stiles weaving in and out of both stories seamlessly. If you like this too, enjoy. If not, I'd avoid.
> 
> Thanks for looking!
> 
> For Dansdreams, to give him a new take on skittles ;)

~*~

Scott's hand reaches for the knob at the same time the Sheriff is opening the door from the other side.  They catch each other with a surprised glance that melts into a warm smile and a nod of recognition.

The Sheriff playfully ruffles Scott's hair and heads toward his cruiser on his way to prevent crime in their beloved little city. Scott gives a wave and smirks knowingly before heading inside and making his way up the stairs to his other room.

Being best friends for over a decade meant that you had two residences to call home. The only time the Sheriff drew line is when Scott showed up with laundry in tow. It wasn't until he explained that his washer was broken (and he may have indicated that Stiles was definitely the reason, though the details - and the fact that Scott was involved - weren't really relevant at the time) that the Sheriff acquiesced.

Stiles was grounded for a week but not cut off from Scott  who suddenly seemed to have a year's worth of laundry to do every night that week. Things usually worked out for them that way.

Stiles' door was cracked which is something Scott knew Derek always did. He was sure his sometimes beta (they still haven't worked out that dynamic fully, but Scott was patient and Derek was respectful) did it because it felt like a normal "nothing to see here, nothing is going on!" type of teenage thing.  What it really did was let the smell of sex fill up the hall making it obvious what just occurred. Derek would know this if he ever came to the young man's room via the hall or his house via the front door, but he didn't so how could he? Stiles didn't see to have the heart to tell him.

Scott inhaled deeply and went inside. Stiles was lying in bed, snoring softly and shallowly as if coming out of a dream.  He was spread out on his belly, naked under a thin blanket. Scott sat on the side of the bed and snaked a hand under the blanket, resting it on Stiles' hip. His thumb grazed over the younger boy's cheek which he squeezed lightly.

Stiles stirred and grinned, relishing in his unplanned wakeup call. He rolled over on his back removing the blanket and looked up through his long brown eyelashes at his best friend.

Scott smiled at him goofily causing Stiles to chuckle lightly and rest his hands behind his head, baring his nude visage to his morning intruder.

Scott took a moment to soak in the scene.  Stiles' creamy pale frame normally held a disproportionate amount of moles and childhood scars, weaving together a tapestry of clumsiness and youthful daring.  But after a night with his "good friend", a new landscape was mapped out on his body. The destination was always the same, but it seemed as though Derek preferred the scenic routes while he attended to the rougher side of Stiles’ post-Nogitsune set of wants.

He started on Stiles' face, running his thumb lightly over the beard burn on his cheek. Stiles gave Scott a wicked grin and Scott grasped Stiles' bottom lip between his thumb and forefinger. He pulled the swollen, chapped piece of tissue slightly before leaning over and fitting it between his own teeth. He growled playfully as Stiles huffed. He wetted the lip, smoothing the bite and kissing it gently before leaning back to look at his secret brother's face.

Bright brown, doe eyes fixated on him mischievously as a slight blush began to color birthmarked cheeks. The mouth of this creature says something to Scott. He says something about the teeth indentations surrounding his collarbone that Scott is tracing with his claws. He tells a story of possession and submission demanded from a near feral force. The older man tried to remove some of the pain, forlorn over his lack of control, but Stiles wouldn't let him. This was Stiles’ way.

Scott runs a hot hand further down the torso of a rapidly warming body until the pads of his fingers knead a bruised nipple. His hand cups the breast meat surrounding it, allowing it to glide through a tightly siphoned fist until only the sensitive, pebbled nipple remains clenched between two fingers. Scott runs his tongue over it, drawing a tense moan from the boy he'd taught to kiss only a few years prior. Scott pulls back slightly and blows a stream of cool air over the nipple causing Stiles to instinctively arch into the touch. Scott feels strong, slender fingers card through his hair and hears in broken breathes a story of a near animal lapping over said nipples until they were swollen a dark, bruised purple. He tells of how dropped fangs were dragged over the nipples, piercing the skin around them gently and then soothing them with hungry, pouty lips after. He tried to tell of how these ministrations lasted seemingly for hours until he was sobbing and begging for more, but he couldn't as it was being re-enacted by his playmate and the result was the same.

Scott pulled back suddenly openly gasping for air. He was dizzy off the kid and the scent of his arousal was flooding his headspace. He looked down at the map and there seemed to be a fork in the road where a detour was taken. Scott follows the scrape around Stiles' hip and moves him gently on to his belly.

There, right above the bulbous orbs of his buttocks were two dimples riddled with hickeys.  Deep, claiming marks that looked like islands on a sea of cream.  Scott pressed into them firmly eliciting a rumbling hiss from Stiles’ gesticulating build.  Scott leaned in and nosed over the peak of Stiles’ ass, dragging his tongue along the heated flesh as if signing a guest book in a national monument.  He brings the flat of his palm down on Stiles’ buttock with a heart quickening slap before grabbing the flesh and soothing the sting.  Stiles moans unabashedly as Scott turns him back over, relishing in the flush of heat that continues to overtake his body.   

Stiles legs fall open as he holds his penis and balls back, allowing Scott to see the stubble burn left on his inner thigh.  Scott’s eyes meet Stiles’ with a fierce determination despite both of their visions being glazed over and hazy with desire. Scott runs the back of his hand from the Stiles’ knee, down his inner thigh, leaving a trail of prickling sensation allowing Stiles to even feel the small hairs on the back of his fingers.  He places a hot hand on the juncture where inner thigh meets groin and runs his thumb up and down Stiles’ taint before lodging it directly in the boy’s entrance.

It gapes immediately, trying to draw Scott’s thumb in.  Scott calls Stiles greedy as his hole contracts as though taking a gasping breath, mimicking its owner.  Stiles pants shallowly, trying to hold himself together, but losing himself in decadent want. He begins to whimper and runs his hands up and down his thighs.

Scott notices that his cock stays hard against his belly on its own and his balls have drawn up tight against his lightly thrusting crotch.  Scott looks into Stiles’ completely dilated pupils, black as night with a ring of aged whiskey surrounding them.  Stiles says Scott's name like a prayer before dying and the gentility threatens to break his heart.  He tells Stiles that it’s okay.  He reminds the vulnerable youth that Scott is the alpha and the alpha takes care of his pack members.  He sees to their needs and for Stiles’ specific needs, he has a particular set of skills.  He’d never leave Stiles in such a precarious position.  He’d do what it took to make sure that Stiles was safe and sated.  

Scott leans down and licks a burning stripe up Stiles’ cock before circling his lips around the head and suckling gently.  Stiles’ throws his head back, mouth gaping, his wild moans sticking in the air thick with the scent of sweat, sex and longing.  Scott draws a healthy amount of bittersweet precum into his mouth and using his tongue, slathers it in and around Stiles' heat, drenching it in preparation.  The muscles of his rim massage the salivating lube from Scott’s tongue as he slobbers spit into his packmate, stretching him for some innumerable round.  Scott replaces his tongue with two searching fingers while mouthing at Stiles’ balls, tucking them into his cheek and running the rough side of his tongue along the seam separating them.  Stiles tried not to buck, but was unable to stop himself from coming apart, not fully deciding if he even wanted to.

Scott adds another finger and Stiles keens sweetly, arching his back at an impossible angle while Scott sits there watching, palming his cock through his jeans.  He rubs inside of Stiles glancing over his prostate as Stiles moans pushing Scott’s fingers towards the center of his carnal pleasure.  He’s braced on his elbows, and his heels are dug into the mattress allowing him to fuck himself down onto Scott’s fingers.  He curses Scott, calling him a bad alpha for teasing him.  Derek gave him what he wanted and if Scott wasn’t prepared to do the same - but he’s stopped by a hard grip on his jaw, forcing his attention and submission to the molten red eyes boring into his soul.  

Stiles bares his neck in submission as Scott’s fangs drop.  He drags them against the pulsing column of Stiles’ neck, pointing them into the easily scarred flesh of his human beta’s goosebumped flesh.  He breathes hotly, holding Stiles until he lays wanton and open beneath him.  He tells Stiles not to move with stuttered, slurred speech..

Scott stands up and crouches between Stiles thighs, opening them wide.  He asks Stiles if he can fuck himself on his alpha’s cock like this, or if he wants to turn around.  Stiles turns around, presenting his ass still shining with precum and saliva.  Scott watches for a moment as Stiles’ body reacts to the invisible touch his alpha’s gaze gives him.  His thighs tense as if their being massaged by Scott’s lust filled glare.  Scott unbuttons his jeans and pushes them and his underwear just above his thighs.  He grasps his leaking member and positions the head at the cavernous wonder of Stiles arousal.  He tells Stiles to fuck him and Stiles does.

He bears back at an achingly slow pace, searing Scott’s column of flesh, delighting in the familiar burn.  He takes him to the hilt and idles a moment, allowing his body to adjust to the slightly different fit of this penetration.  Then he moves forward and back, undulating his hips into Scott’s firm foundation, taking what he needs to feel complete.  Stiles pants and moans, grunting as he faceplants into the pillow, nearly gagging himself on the case.  He curses around the fabric dripping sweat onto the fibrous cotton as he continues thrusting his body back onto the love sword of his pack leader.  Scott is planted, resolute and firm.  The coolness of his demeanor is only belied by the sweat that trickles down his forehead, under his chin and disappears under his shirt onto his heaving chest.  He’s not here for a sloppy fuck, he’s here to care for the person who cared for him first.  He remembers the first time Stiles sucked his dick, wet and wild, allowing Scott to fuck into his inexperienced mouth.  He gagged twice, but never complained.  He tells Stiles as much while his best friend’s ass plays pattycake with his ballsack.  Tells him to take what he needs, that there’s plenty, enough for seconds or thirds.  Tells him to gorge himself on the thickness of the meat, tells him that it’ll fill him up and stick to his insides, causing him to feel undeniably full.  Tells him that Derek’s job was to clean the wounds left by the invasive fox spirit and Scott’s job is to fill them in.  Tells him in this case his eyes are not bigger than his ass and he can fucking pull it all until his gut is inflated with rich, alpha cum and with that Stiles clenches hard around Scott.  With a graceless squeak he pours out white hot liquid orgasm onto the comforter beneath them.  He tries to collapse but Scott has him firmly by the hips and lowers him on to the bed, away from the wet spot.  He slips out and slides down the bed, licking his own orgasm from Stiles still throbbing entrance.  Stiles whines as raw nerves are laved by Scott’s hot tongue, but rests when Scott places a giant smacking kiss to the ring and runs his hands up and down Stiles’ sides, settling him.

Stiles proclaims his love for his alpha and thanks him for taking such good care of his charge.  Scott kisses him sweetly, grinning against his mouth.  He tells Stiles how good he was and how he’s such a wonderful mate for Derek.  How much he loves that Stiles is attuned to the needs of his lover while never letting his alpha feel unattended.  He tells Stiles that he’s so happy that they can continue to share their love and he’s glad that Stiles understands why and how it’s different from what he and Derek share.  

Stiles smiles at the memory of his boyfriend and tries to burrow into Scott’s arms as his hands lightly encase Scott’s still exposed penis.  He doesn’t stroke it or have any goal really, he just holds it, keeping it safe and warm.  Scott nuzzles him, reminding him of their scholastic duties for the day.  He tells Stiles to shower and dress and he’ll whip them up some breakfast.  Stiles delivers a loving kiss and gets up, subconsciously obeying the orders of his first and always.

It’s moments like these that Scott realizes he’s done good.  

~*~

**Author's Note:**

> Please leave me comments that fill me up with rich, alpha.. ahem, just comment. :D


End file.
